


Niepokojące myśli

by noemiharpia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Steve McGarrett
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Każdy, kto zobaczy Danny'ego Williamsa z dzieckiem na rękach - przepadł.Steve też...





	Niepokojące myśli

**Author's Note:**

> totalna komedia.  
> To może być część serii.  
> Ale istotne jest to, że na pewno nie będzie to MPREG

*******

Musiał zbliżać się koniec świata lub co najmniej jakaś międzynarodowa katastrofa, która znacznie zmniejszy populację ludzi. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia tego, co się z nim ostatnio działo. Steve jakoś nigdy się tego po sobie nie spodziewał, ale najwyraźniej uaktywnił mu się zegar biologiczny.

_Tylko czy to nie przytrafia się raczej kobietom?_ Nieistotne. Jego instynkt tacierzyński – _istnieje coś takiego w przyrodzie, prawda?_ W każdym razie, to cholerstwo wyprawiało z nim dziwaczne rzeczy. Kiedyś, gdy widział błądzącego po swojej prywatnej plaży dzieciaka, miał ochotę postawić dookoła posesji drut kolczasty i najlepiej podłączyć pod prąd. Tak, żeby żadnemu bachorowi nie przyszło nawet przez myśl zbliżenie się do niego na odległość mniejszą niż dziesięć metrów. Nie lubił tej całej słodko–kolorowej otoczki, jaka zawsze towarzyszyła ludziom mającym jedno lub co gorsza więcej potomstwa. Dawno zdecydował, że najwyraźniej to nie dla niego.

Wystarczyło tak niewiele, by przestawić jego światopogląd o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. McGarrett nie podejrzewał nawet, że przebywanie z Dannym Williamsem będzie miało na niego taki zgubny wpływ. A już w szczególności: słuchanie z jakim zachwytem mówi o Greace albo przyglądanie się tej dwójce razem. Dodatkowo oglądanie tego, w jaki sposób Danno zachowywał się przy dzieciach, które były w jakiś sposób zamieszane w prowadzone przez nich śledztwa. Było w tym coś fascynującego, bo Williams z ich dwójki był tym rozważniejszym i mniej brutalnym, ale najwyraźniej nie wtedy, gdy chodziło o życie lub zdrowie dziecka. W takich chwilach zmieniał się w niewielkich rozmiarów, ale za to cholernie wściekłą bestię. Zaangażowanie Danny'ego w poszukiwania porwanej dziewczynki, czy ujęcie mordercy małżeństwa mającego roczne dziecko, było niemal niezdrowe. Zawsze jednak pomagało im w rozwikłaniu sprawy, więc McGarrett siedział cicho i udawał, że to całkowicie normalne, kiedy po wszystkim Williams zaszywał się gdzieś z dala od nich. Prawdopodobnie musiał za każdym razem pozbyć się tego ładunku emocjonalnego... On sam w większości przypadków potrafił się świetnie odciąć, ale niestety jego partner wszystko brał na klatę.

Przez długi czas nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę reagował na Danny'ego dokładnie tak samo, jak te wszystkie zblazowane, znudzone rozwódki. Kobiety, które Williams spotykał przy okazji różnych uroczystości w szkole Greace... różnica polegała tylko na tym, że one nie ukrywały się ze swoim zainteresowaniem. Natomiast on tylko obserwował to, jak Danno kolejny raz pomaga podnieść się z piasku zupełnie obcemu chłopcu, bądź robił śmieszne miny do płaczącego dziecka w supermarkecie... Steve czasami w takich chwilach miał ochotę walnąć z rozbiegu w najbliższą palmę. Może wtedy jego przegrzany mózg wróciłby na właściwe miejsce. Póki co, myślał głównie macicą, której nawet nie posiadał! Na litość wszelkich bogów, był facetem! Super!SEAL i tak dalej, a nie kwoką czekającą na pisklęta.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za błędy :)


End file.
